


I Take It I Have Your Attention

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: The Twilight Zone (TV 2019)
Genre: Ambiguity, Canon Dialogue, Episode: s01e10 Blurryman, Post-Canon, Random & Short, Tributes, hopefully canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Picture, if you will, a figure dressed in shadow. Surrounded by books of his own creation, he guides her in.





	I Take It I Have Your Attention

**Author's Note:**

> My mom is a big fan of The Twilight Zone, and we actually read a novelized version of “The Monsters Are Due On Maple Street” in middle school. I saw the ending of “Blurryman” and watched it on a whim.
> 
> If you have not seen the episode, go watch it. It absolutely blew my mind. The only complaint I have about the reboot is the added swearing, but the tone is spot on.
> 
> I’d like to believe there’s some kind of afterlife. And wherever Rod Serling is (no pun intended), I hope this episode made him smile.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my attempt at a Twilight Zone narration.

I take it I have your attention. Good. There’s a lot to explain.

Picture, if you will, a figure dressed in shadow. Surrounded by books of his own creation, he guides her in.

The doors open, derail, then shut again. Now he is left here for just a moment.

His soul hasn’t gone anywhere. But now, for one moment, his brain comprehends all.

Rod Serling is on an evening train… here in the Twilight Zone.


End file.
